Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki
' GR vs IK.jpg|Simbiothero CD6330E8-E595-440B-A261-92FEDCA6C769.jpeg|GokuvsNeptune25x Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description Marvel vs Bleach! '''The fight between two heroes/anti-heroes with powers of supernatural origin. Interlude '''Blang: The super powers can come from anywhere, some are birth, others are thanks to experiments, others are of extraterrestrial origin, but today we have to confront two heroes that their powers are of supernatural origin. Wiz: Ghost Rider, The Spirit of Vengeance. Blang: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the protagonist who is so many things that just need to be a saiyan or a ninja, He´s Wiz and I´m Blang. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: When I was a child, little johnny was abandoned by his mother, Naomi Kale, but before that think as to go to drink beer every day or something like that, really wanted to save him from an ancient family curse caused by an ancient Pact with Mephisto. Blang: Exactly, because they made a pact that is literally the devil in Marvel? but well, misfortunes to the young Johnny does not finish there, his father Borton Blaze a famed stunt biker would die after leaving it orphaned, luckily Craig "Crash" Simpson friend from his father and owner of the show in which work Simpson would take Johnny. Johnny would thus grow next to Crash, your spouse Mona and her daughter Roxxane with a close relationship to wage it. But guess that Mona died in an accident causing johnny to be adopted (again) but this time by a group of circus... wow, this curse if it was real. Wiz: Time more later, the misfortune came to the life of johnny once more, crash was diagnosed with cancer and you do when these completely hopeless? you make a pact with the devil of course. Crash was healed... but he died later in an accident. Blang: I have the feeling that some demon had to do with that. Wiz: Mephisto (with who Johnny really made the Pact) would return has claim the soul of Johnny, but Johnny would say that the treatment was not right, that Mephisto had deceived him, already about to reclaim his soul, Roxxane came at the last moment, and because she had also read about occultism managed to save the soul of Johnny. Mephisto would not leave unpunished the intrusion and secretly joined the soul of Johnny with a demon named Zarathos, giving rise to the spirit of vengeance, the Ghost Rider. (Cue Ghost Rider's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3) Blang: Zarathos gives Johnny a variety of supernatural powers, that Blaze combines very well with their own motorcycle skills. Wiz: Given its nature supernatural, Ghost Rider can physically confront beings stronger of the planet as when facing the same hulk during the event, World War Hulk, and according to the same doctor strange, Ghost Rider is strong enough to defeat the hulk, but did not see that he was not guilty and to see that the reason why the hulk had returned to Earth and what he was doing was justifiable Besides not having killed anyone during that event. Blang: Its mystical power it allows to maintain a prolonged physical activity without feeling fatigue, giving him superhuman strength. Ghost Rider was highly resistant to almost every type of physical damage. It could withstand great impact forces, temperatures and extreme pressure, powerful explosions of energy, falls from great heights without injury, and the most powerful impacts. Wiz: Even with its resistance, it is possible damage to the ghost rider, but even so, the ghost rider has another az up his sleeve, his great healing factor. This factor allows the Ghost Rider completely regenerate limbs lost in just moments. When an avatar of Lucifer boot one of Johnny legs it would regenerate it completely in just moments. Blang: Ghost Rider has the ability to generate and control, project mystical fire or "Hellfire" to will, this supernatural flame can burn a person's soul, as it can also be used to burn the body. He can use his hellfire to create walls of pure fire and temperatures reaching may be superior to any known in nature. Wiz: Ghost Rider can project this fire through his hands, eyes, mouth, or virtually his entire body in all directions and even through objects. Blang: These flames can be so powerful that they can cause huge destruction. With this attack, Johnny was able to destroy completely one of the avatars of the same Lucifer. Wiz: This also enabled him to defeat to Null, an extradimensional and powerful demon, able to control the minds or alter the matter, the entity was almost able to do almost anything. Blang: Ghost Rider can manifest a powerful mystical chains, which can grow unlimitedly. Ghost Rider can manifest these nearly indestructible chains to the inside or outside of your body, it can shed the chains direct from his mouth or express them from your chest, or wherever your whim. He can manifest them in fact from virtually any location or site. These strings also can cut through almost anything. Wiz: Blang: Johnny also has a motorcycle equipped with pure supernatural fire, which is able to respond to your thoughts, and that can go to his call, and that can reach extraordinary speeds. also has the ability to climb even the walls or perform feats that defy the same gravity, can even travel on water, this you allowed give one full turn the planet Earth in a few moments... okey, where got a of these motorcycles? Wiz: Possibly in hell. But without hesitation, the ability to more powerful of the ghost rider, is the penance stare, this supernatural power of cause that anyone who stare it in the eye can see and feel every moment of pain that it has caused you any during their lifetime, the penance stare was able to destroy the angel emmael and be able to defeat without many problems the same doctor strange Blang: Doctor Strange would you explain to Reed Richards to be Johnny Blaze is a mere mortal acts as a safety mechanism that limits the power of the Ghost Rider, and that when the Spirit of Vengeance takes control of the body. His powers are for all their unlimited divine by nature. Wiz: Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel universe, able to fight and in many occasions beat characters such as would be the same Doctor Strange or the World War Hulk. Blang: So far the only weaknesses of the ghost rider are the weapons that are forged in the heaven, in addition to the penance stare not affect beings without a soul, blind, or who are completely crazy. But even so don't you give to others unless you want that the ghost rider this behind you. Caretaker: San Venganza's 500 miles from here. We'd better get going. walks on Johnny Blaze: We? Caretaker whistles and a black horse comes trotting out of the mist Caretaker: I've got one last ride left in me. the Caretaker mounts the horse, donning a ten-gallon hat, and transforms into a Ghost Rider Johnny Blaze: Carter Slade. Slade slowly nods his head Johnny Blaze: Can YOU keep up? Slade's horse transforms into a fiery phantom steed Johnny Blaze: Let's ride! Johnny mounts his bike, turning into the Ghost Rider Ichigo Kurosaki (GokuvsNeptune25x) (Cue Velonica) Wiz: Soul Reaper. But in Japanese is called: Shinigami. A lot of people know what it is. Death God: Grim Reaper of Souls. Blang: But because this is Anime: it people with swords fighting those monsters called Hollows. A Hollow are a monster that appear from a human soul that are abandoned. Wiz: Ichigo Kurosaki a pretty good Teenage. One day at the age of 9 walking with his Mother home, Ichigo sees a girl that looks like she is about fall to the river. Blang: So he decided to run over there to save her. But unfortunately it was not a girl but a Hollow, and that got her Mother killed it looks kind of painful to look. Wiz: While Growing up with his Father: Isshin, And his 2 Little Sister: Karin, And Yuzu. Ichigo decide to ignore the true about that he can see Ghost. Until he met a girl Shinigami named: RuKia where she has one job and that’s to protect Karakaura Town from Hollows, And she‘s a part of a Society called: Soul Society the Death Guardians that keeps the balance of Life and Death, and help the people move to the afterlife. Blang: let’s get back to Ichigo. So him and Rukia got into a little trouble with 1 Hollow that was attempting to hurt Karin. but then Rukia have no other choice but to share some her Shinigami power to him. And it turns out that Ichigo is also a Soul Reaper too! Well a Substitute. Wiz: whenever he activated his power, he leave his physical body for another one made of Reishi (In English it called: Spiritual Matter) which make Ichigo invisible in the Living World even those he is still presence. Blang: With his power makes him a total Badass! That Awesome Sword: his Trusty Zanpakuto: Zangetsu... where it is actually has a Freaking Hollow inside it. Wiz: The Sword then Evolved with Him to become Partner. Zangetsu would be there when Ichigo needs him to back him up! and as long as he can keeps up, it can’t break to pieces by anything unless the enemy’s spirit energy surpasses him. Also every Soul Reaper possesses a Spirit in their Sword. Blang: Here is one hell of a bombshell... Ichigo for some reason has 2 Zanpakuto Spirit. All become of his very odd heritage. The short version is: Ichigo is Part Soul Reaper because of his Dad, Part Quincy when he found out that his Mother is a Quincy, Part Hollow which was his Mom got possessed by a Hollow named: White and then it got passed on to him the moment Ichigo was born, lastly Part Fullbringer. they are spiritually-aware Humans born with the eponymous ability Fullbring. Wiz: let’s now get on to his Special Attack. The first one is of course his Everyday Attack: Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo absorbs his spirit energy to Zangetsu and releases it in a wave of destructive spiritual power. Can use this in a variety of ways from multiple swings at once to some the size of entire buildings, some with more power than nuclear warheads In Bankai and other later forms, are more powerful swings. Blang: then there is the Chiretsu Hogeki: A gathering spirit energy, Ichigo hops and slams against the ground, then Releasing a violent eruption of energy. Tenburenjin: Where Ichigo wails Tensa Zangetsu in a flurry of Multiple directions (Everywhere) , protecting himself and dealing heavy damage. Speed is great enough to counter hundreds or thousands of omnidirectional strikes. Wiz: Then there’s Blut vene: A Super Defense which let Ichigo Survive many, many fatal blows. Then then other one is where he launch 2 Getsuga Tensho at once for a Powerful strike called: Getsuga Jujisho. Blang: Then there is Flash step or call it Shunpo which can greatly Increases his Speed, then there’s Kuretsusen: Ichigo can be capable of swinging his sword with enough force to cut the enemy from a distance from his mere pressure, then Kokuryugatotsu: where Ichigo can gather his spirit energy and thrusts forward, devastating anyone in the way of his range. Wiz: Now for the Forms. After Battling so many Hollow’s and protecting his friends Ichigo has have so many Transformation. Starting with Shikai: which is just his base form, next is Bankai: Where I heard that it takes 10 years to achieve it but Ichigo got it in 2 Day. this Form I heard gives him a 10x increase in speed, durability, strength, and his stamina. A heads up the hollow inside want to be into the fights too so Ichigo developed a power boost in a mask the problem is if he not careful with it then White can quickly take control over Ichigo which sends him a very Berserker form named: Vasto Lorde, also he got a some sort of second Bankai which we call it Dangai Ichigo where he can keep with Aizen. Blang: Another Form that is Amazing is where Dangai Ichigo really became the Getsuga Tensho itself. this one attack called: Mugetsu can even defeat one of greatest villains in the series (Sosuke Aizen) but at the cost of Ichigo Sacrificing his Soul Reaper Powers. Then 17 Month Later he then got his hands on another power from his heritage call Fullbringer. Death Battle Results Who would you be rooting for? Ghost Rider Ichigo Kurosaki Who do you want to win? Johnny Blaze Kurosaki-Kun Category:Simbiothero Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:"Bleach vs Marvel" themed Death Battles Category:Season 7 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:GokuvsNeptune25x Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years